


On Ice

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Ice Skating, M/M, Permanent Injury, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: As usually, Sirius has the most insane idea. And, as usually, Severus enjoys it immensely (even if he doesn’t admit it).
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [[授翻]在冰湖上 BY：siobhrag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356480) by [NataliaX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX)



> Not betaed.   
> *I do hope I would some day write the prequel to all those SS/SB cocoa stories.*

“Let’s go ice skating.”

Severus looked up from his book and stared at Sirius in disbelief. “Ice skating.”

“Yes. You know, the kind of sport where you wear those funny shoes with blades attached to them.” Sirius, sprawled on the sofa, was smirking at Snape.

“I know what ice skating is, you silly canine.” Snape raised an eyebrow at Sirius. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” Severus looked meaningfully at Sirius’ cane propped near the sofa. 

Sirius shrugged and pushed the cane with his good leg. It fell to the floor with a low thud. “Well, you will skate and I will watch.”

“Ah.” Severus looked at Sirius over his reading glasses. “And what would the point be? Isn’t this one of those activities that one should enjoy with a partner or a friend?”

“You will be with a partner”, Sirius smirked, “I’ll just be sitting somewhere nearby and watching you. Practically the same.”

“Indeed.”

Seeing that his words seemed to be in vain, Sirius decided to act. He slid off the sofa and hobbled towards Severus’ armchair. Today was a bad day for his leg, but Sirius had a goal he was determined to achieve. Propping his injured thigh awkwardly on the armrest, Sirius leaned into Severus’ side and nuzzled his temple. “I’ll bet you are a good skater.” 

Severus leaned into caress and murmured, “Just good?”

Sirius chuckled and kissed Severus’ cheek. “Alright, excellent.” 

Severus hummed. “And you know that how exactly?”

“I saw you skate on the frozen lake at Hogwarts.”

Severus turned his head to Sirius and gently brushed the jet-black lock off his face. “It was more than twenty years ago, I’ve probably lost all the finesse.”

“I highly doubt that.” Sirius put his arm on the back of the armchair and winced when the movement caused his leg to cramp. 

“Where would we go?” Severus lowered his hand onto Sirius’ thigh and began massaging it lightly. The tight muscle relaxed fractionally. Even this insignificant respite allowed Sirius to feel slightly better. Sirius sighed contentedly. 

The constant dull pain hasn’t disappeared completely, it was always there, ready to strike at the most inopportune moment, but Severus’ care and the gentle caress meant a lot to Sirius. 

“The Hogwarts Lake is still solidly frozen at this time.” Sirius took the book from Severus’ hands and threw it to the floor, ignoring the indignantly raised eyebrow. “And it’s a Hogsmeade week-end, so no one would be at or near the lake. We will have it to ourselves.” 

Severus looked at his discarded book and thought for a moment. Sirius did have a point about the lake; and Severus, quite unexpectedly, was feeling mildly excited about this whole idea of ice skating. At the very least, he could see if he still remembered how to do it and challenge himself to learn it again if he did forget how to glide on the surface of the ice. 

“So, what do you say?” Sirius slid closer to Severus and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“We’ll see. If I don’t have much work to do.” He just couldn’t agree to anything easily, it just wasn’t in his nature. Though, the small smile that appeared on Severus’ lips told Sirius that he got what he wanted. 

Sirius smirked; he knew Severus all too well. “It will be Sunday, you git. Who works on Sundays?” 

Severus hummed and blushed slightly, but didn’t say anything. He looked at his book again, but didn’t move to pick it up. He settled instead on circling Sirius’ waist with his right arm and squeezing him closer to his side. Sirius chuckled and kissed Severus’ temple again. 

***

It was just like Sirius imagined it would be. 

He was sitting on a small bench, facing the lake. His heavy robes and scarf provided all the warmth he needed. Sirius suspected that Severus might have surreptitiously cast warming charms on them. 

The day was perfect; sunny but with just enough crisp in the air so that one wouldn’t forget it was still winter, and it could still bite you. 

Sirius bundled tighter in his robes and extended his leg to settle it more comfortably. He hoped Severus wouldn’t notice that today was one of the bad days for Sirius. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to spend some time together with Severus, especially after all the cajoling he had to do.

He looked at the lake and smiled. The tall, black-clad figure was moving effortlessly and gracefully across the frozen lake. 

Despite Severus’ fears, he hadn’t forgotten how to skate. He didn’t attempt any difficult moves and was just making lazy circles around the lake. Severus’ initial reluctance dissipated the moment he set foot on ice. Even from the distance Sirius could tell that Severus was enjoying himself. 

Having made the last circle around the lake, Severus was slowly gliding towards the shore. He reached the ground and spelled his shoes back to their previous form, removing the blades. Sirius scooted a bit, making room for Severus on a small bench. 

Abundance of winter clothes and the scarcity of sitting room made them sit pressed side to side to each other. 

Sirius snuggled closer to Severus and looped his arm around Severus’ under his robe. Severus hummed but didn’t say anything. He took Sirius’ gloved hand and held it lightly. 

Sirius closed his eyes against the bright sun and smiled. He could feel Severus’ gaze on his face. Sirius slowly lowered his head onto Severus shoulder. “Not bad, huh?” 

“Yes, it was quite nice”, Severus said primly. 

Sirius snorted lightly without opening his eyes. He could clearly head the contentment in Severus’ voice. The impossible man just couldn’t admit to having a great time.

Sirius opened his eyes and sighed. “The only thing lucking is a nice cup of hot strong tea.”

“Not coffee?” Severus raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at Sirius. 

“Not today. I think I’ll need your special potion later today.” 

Not long ago Severus managed to devise a potion which eradicated the pain completely. But, as things usually went with such potions, it was quite harmful to the body in general and would usually make Sirius weak and sick for a few days; but the pain would go away. They agreed to use it only when it was absolutely necessary, when there was so much pain that Sirius couldn’t stand it. 

Severus squeezed Sirius’ hand tighter. “That bad?” Sirius reluctantly nodded.

“Then maybe we should go home?” Severus sounded concerned.

“No! I want to spend some more time here. It’s nothing, really.” Severus looked at Sirius doubtfully, but didn’t say anything. He snapped his fingers and an elf appeared. Severus told the creature what he wanted and it disappeared with a soft pop. 

In a moment, two cups appeared in the air in front of them. Sirius grabbed his tea and peered into Severus’ cup. He smiled inhaling the sweet scent of the cocoa wafting off the cup. Severus got hold of his cup and took a small sip.

They sat like this, side by side, in contented silence, with their hot drinks warming them. Sirius finished his tea first. He lowered his head back onto Severus’ shoulder and stared in the distance, at the frozen lake. 

In a second, Severus slowly slid his arm around Sirius’ waist under his robe. He continued to drink his cocoa, enjoying every swallow. 

For the time being they were at peace, together, and could forget about everything that usually haunted them in their minds and lives.


End file.
